


Falling

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Sin Wagon [6]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Halloween, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexy Costumes, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Dean sees Chloe in her Halloween costume. Fun ensues.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester
Series: Sin Wagon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721446
Kudos: 2





	Falling

Dean Winchester hated Halloween.

Other than the candy, it was overrated, like all other national holidays. Besides, bad things tended to become even worse and while he enjoyed hunting, it’d be nice if the damn demons would take the night off like the mythos on Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Not that he ever watched that.

He looked around the poorly decorated Daily Planet basement and grimaced involuntarily as normally sane people walked by wearing outrageous purple wigs, clown costumes and Mickey Mouse ears.

Dean couldn’t help smirk when he spotted Jimmy Olsen dressed up in blue tights and a red cape. The guy wanted to be Superman. What a shock.

Rolling his eyes, he shifted his gaze across the room and froze when he spotted Chloe.

Wearing a very, very skin tight black leather Cat Woman costume.

Suddenly Halloween was looking so much more appealing than ever before.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe didn’t see him, but she felt it the moment he stepped in the building. Felt it with every fiber of her being.

Dean was there.

Watching her.

A shiver ran down her spine and she licked her lips, not even taking notice of the appreciative stares she was getting from the male persuasion on staff, including her ex.

“Hey, has anyone seen Chloe?”

She looked up, arching an eyebrow as she spotted Clark standing in the middle of the room, looking confused. “Right here.”

He turned, his eyes widening as he took in her costume of choice. “Uh, hey…Chloe.” He swallowed hard, slowly moving over toward her. “That’s…uh…”

“Sexy as hell,” a new voice said from behind Clark.

She shifted her gaze and a slow smile spread across her face as she locked eyes with Dean.

“Who are you?” Clark asked suspiciously, looking between them.

“Clark, this is Dean. Dean, this is my friend Clark Kent.” She didn’t tear her gaze away from his face.

Dean nodded slightly, not looking away from her either.

“Nice to meet you,” he mumbled, looking like he’d swallowed a bitter pill.

“Hey, Cuz, who’s the stud?” Lois asked with raised eyebrows as she sidled up, wearing a Xena outfit.

“Casanova,” Dean responded without glancing in her direction.

Chloe’s smile widened a little. “I’m done here.”

“Thank God.” He offered her his hand and she accepted without hesitation. “Car’s outside.”

She looked up at him, her green eyes dark with emotions and he couldn’t resist pulling her against him and pressing a kiss against her mouth. She groaned softly, letting her lips part to allow him entrance.

Yep. Halloween was definitely looking up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They barely made it inside her apartment before he had her pressed up against the door, attacking her mouth even as his fingers trailed down her bare back to undo the straps of her costume.

Chloe kissed him back hungrily, urgently as she tore at the buttons of his shirt. She craved his touch, needed it in a way that she didn’t fully comprehend. Ever since that night nearly a week ago her thoughts had been consumed by everything Dean Winchester.

It wasn’t like her. She was the one who was always in control of herself, of her desires, of her mind. But he’d gotten under her skin, become part of her. She wanted him like she’d never wanted anyone—including Clark Kent. It wasn’t just desire. It was need. Raw, unadulterated need.

“Bedroom,” he whispered, trailing kisses along her jaw and down her throat, making her whimper as he hauled her off the floor and crushed her against him. She wound her legs around his waist, her heart pounding against her chest as he carried her down the hall toward her bedroom.

Somewhere in the midst of the hall his shirt fell to the floor along with the top of her costume and a second later she found herself lying beneath him on top of the covers. She shuddered as his lips trailed down to her breasts while his hands worked on pulling off the leather pants.

Dean grunted and finally managed to get her out of them, tossing them over his shoulder.

She sat up, her eyes bright in the darkness of the room and she undid the button and zipper on his jeans, yanking them down seconds later.

“Wait.” He reached out and grabbed his jeans once more, pulling out his wallet and removing a foil packet. Then he turned to look at her. “Are you sure?”

Chloe met his gaze. “Yes,” she whispered and smiled when he smiled at her. Leaning toward him, she kissed him, this time softly.A soft sigh escaped her as his hands gently moved through her hair, then slowly down her back, stroking gently. Almost lovingly. He laid her back down on the mattress, his lips not leaving hers.

Within moments he’d rolled the condom on and she felt a moment of nervousness as he gently pushed her legs a little farther apart. But he gazed down at her with that slow, easy smile and she found herself relaxing once more.

“Please,” she whispered.

Dean held her gaze as he slid inside her slowly, both of them groaning at the contact, the intensity. She wrapped her legs around his waist once more, moving him deeper inside her and he gritted his teeth, burying his face against her neck. Then he began to move against her and she moved with him and it was like they were flying, soaring, together, above the sun, so close she feared they may burn.

And then she was falling, the pleasure rushing over her and he was catching her, holding onto her, not letting her vanish alone. He was with her, his body curled against hers as they both landed on solid ground once more, and she shuddered as Dean pulled the covers over them, wrapping her in a possessive embrace.

And that’s when she knew.

This was far beyond what she’d planned. Far beyond sex, far beyond lust.

She was falling for Dean Winchester.


End file.
